Nativity in Black: High School Drama
by Aku Blossom
Summary: The daughters of Aku and Him are transferred to a new school to start their freshman year. What awaits them in a school haunted by ghosts, patrolled by zombies, and home to vampires and demons?


**A Nativity in Black:**

**High School Drama**

The sleek black limousine shot through the streets of Aku City. As the stars overhead began to twinkle with the first signs of night, the car shot around corners and down abandoned streets. With careless abandon, it dove deeper into the city's darker recesses. Inside, a young voice cried out in frustration.

"Why are we going to a new school? This is so stupid! I was so popular at our old one!" the young lady screamed. Her blue eyes were narrowed viciously, glaring at the blurry sidewalk flying by. Her normally meticulously kept blonde hair was in disarray from her constant outrage. In the seat nearby, her sister glared as the blonde girl's tail—long, thin and ending in a black spade—just narrowly missed slicing her face.

"Watch your f...freaking tail, Aku Bubbles! And stop crying, already. You sound like a f...freaking baby," she snarled. The first girl, the Princess of Discord, Aku Bubbles, whipped around and glared at her sister.

"That's easy for you to say, Aku Buttercup. No one is going to miss you! No one will even know you're gone!" she spat. Aku Buttercup, the Princess of Destruction, growled and narrowed her venomous green eyes. Her unkempt black hair—half of it dyed bright green—hung wildly over her eyes. Her tail, previously wrapped around her waist, uncurled and began to rattle.

"Drop the attitude, Princess," she hissed. Aku Bubbles grinned and flicked her tail across her sister's face, leaving behind a small cut. Aku Buttercup snarled and lunged at her, barely missing her. Her punch shook the car, nearly knocking it off the street.

"Oh, do quiet down back there, my little devils! I know you're all so anxious to attend your new school, but we don't need any vehicular manslaughter along the way!" their mother, the ruby-skinned demon known as Him, tittered from the front of the car. He lowered his voice and sighed, "Especially not after we just got the car repainted,"

Aku Buttercup took another swing at Aku Bubbles, missing, and rocking the car, again, "Stop f...freaking running you little brat! And take that back!" she yelled. Aku Bubbles snickered and took a seat next to their older sister, sticking her tongue out.

"Just face it, Aku Buttercup, you're worthless! The most useless, pointless, worthless Princess," she sighed and flicked her wrist, summoning a small black octopus doll, "Oh, Octi, after all the trouble we went through to take over Aku City Middle School, we have to start all over with this new place..." she cooed, stroking the little doll and playing with his legs. Aku Buttercup threw herself down in the far seat and continued glaring daggers at Aku Bubbles.

"Did you have to bring your stupid doll?"

Aku Bubbles grinned, "Jealous? He has more friends than you do,"

"Fu...freaking no way. I'm not jealous of a da...dumb doll," she stuttered. Aku Bubbles laughed and the two resumed their bickering. Their sister glanced up from her feet, long enough to scowl, then returned to staying out of their squabbling.

'A new school?' she thought, raising one eyebrow, 'At least there won't be any humans...' Their father, the great and powerful Aku, had promised that humans weren't welcomed at their new high school. Monsters of all shapes and sizes, and even demons who had proved their worth, made up the student body. The oldest sister, Aku Blossom, was renowned as a brilliant military strategist, a prodigious magic user, and a ferociously powerful demon warrior...but she'd never excelled at petty things like making friends or socializing.

She rested her chin on her fists and glared harder. The floor between her feet began to smoke, 'What's the point? I'm Aku Blossom, the Princess of Death, the heir to my father's throne. Why do I need friends? Who cares what those peons think?' she thought bitterly. She heard Aku Bubbles and Aku Buttercup begin to fight again and the spot on the floor caught on fire, 'Who cares if everyone thinks Aku Bubbles is the most popular? Or if Aku Buttercup is the coolest? Who cares? I'm the strongest! I'm the smartest! I'm the oldest! What else matters?!' She snarled and sat back, twirling the spade of her tail between her fingers.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice cutting through the sound of her siblings' fight. The other two pulled away from each other and sat back, though not without a few hushed curses.

"I can see Belphegor's School for the Nocturnal just around the corner!" Him replied.

* * *

"So, you heard that we've got new students tonight, right?" Casper asked, for the hundredth time. The young ghost flew around in front of his companions, though his incorporeal form couldn't slow their trek through the campus.

"Yes, Casper, for the last time, yes! Who cares? It's probably another group of zombies..." a young beast with jagged brown hair replied. The wolf-boy shoved his hands in his pockets and snorted, looking up at the moon, "Stupid zombies. They make this whole place smell like shit," Casper rolled his eyes, ignoring the wolf-boy's ignorant comment.

He managed to get their third companion's interest when he spoke up saying, "Actually, I heard they're demons," The last boy stumbled, flapping his great stone wings wildly to keep from falling over.

"What?! Fucking demons! I hate those fucking pricks!" He shouted, drawing attention from most of the monsters congregating in front of the school. The boy, a young gargoyle, noticed and scratched his head sheepishly, "Most of them! You know, the jerks!" He clarified. A few of the other students laughed at him. More than one demon threw a few curses his way.

"Dammit, Lyon, do you have to be such a fuck-up?" the wolf-boy asked.

The gargoyle coughed and glared back, "Shut it, Garrison. At least I haven't thrown up on fucking Lorelei yet," he shot back. Casper and Lyon both laughed as Garrison's face turned several shades of red and a look of dread flashed over his eyes. He spun around nervously.

"She...she's not here is she?" The wolf-boy's friends laughed again and the trio took their usual spot, squatting on the stoop outside the doorway.

"Relax, I doubt Lorelei is wasting her time hanging out in the loser crowd," Casper laughed. The other two voiced their agreement and the three fell quiet, watching as a crowd began to form near the school gates. Lyon coughed and scratched his head.

"Woah...you think they're here?"

* * *

Aku Bubbles fazed herself through the roof of the limousine as it approached the school. She grinned and hugged Octi tight, "There it is, Octi...our new playground!" She giggled and kicked her legs, making sure to take a few swings at her sisters. Aku Bubbles screamed when she was suddenly pulled back through the roof.

"Ugh, don't be such a loser, Aku Blossom," she muttered. Still, the car's frozen interior and the pink fire in her sister's eyes told her she'd kicked the wrong person. She stuck her tongue out and the car came to an abrupt stop.

"Alright, my little devils! Here we are! Now remember, be on your best behavior. Aku Buttercup, I expect the block to still be mostly intact when we pick you up," Him explained. Aku Buttercup rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, "And Aku Bubbles, no hordes of mindless slaves. This is a school, not a harem," Aku Bubbles giggled and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the car.

"No promises!" She sang back. Him chuckled to himself and then turned to Aku Blossom. There was a hole burned in the floor between her feet.

He sighed and appeared next to his oldest daughter. Aku Blossom tensed when he put an arm around her shoulders, "Now, now, Aku Blossom. I know the first day of school is hard, but remember, you're here to learn the social skills needed to create a new world order! Try not to kill everyone, for me and Daddy?" he asked. Aku Blossom bit her lip and glanced up at Him.

"Alright," she muttered, joining her sisters.

Him sighed and wiped a tear from his eye, "They grow up so fast...home, Chamberlain!"

* * *

When Aku Blossom climbed out of the car, she was greeted by a crowd of monsters: lycans, zombies, vampires, ghosts, ghouls, yetis, the more she looked, the more kinds of monsters she found. She swallowed nervously and realized she couldn't walk.

"Wow! They all came out to see us? How cool is that? Wassup, Belphegor High!?" Aku Bubbles cried, skipping into the crowd. Aku Buttercup stopped and glanced at her sister.

"Aku Blossom? Hey, let's go," She lightly punched her in the shoulder, jolting her out of her shock.

"Don't hit me," Aku Blossom replied, making her way through the crowd. Aku Buttercup fell in step behind her.

* * *

Casper, Lyon, and Garrison stared slack-jawed at the new students. Casper was the first to recover, though he was shaking.

"Oh Hell...it's the princesses,"


End file.
